Larmes
by Lunesanglantes
Summary: Une petite vue sur l'enfance de l'un des personnages. Attention coeur sensible.


Titre : larmes

Auteur : Aakanee

Genre : esprit torturé

Base : WK

**Larmes**

 L'enfant regardait la pluie battre violemment la vitre sous l'impulsion du vent. Une pluie telle qu'on en voyait rarement, si dense et si forte qu'elle noyait le monde. Si dense et si forte qu'elle semblait presque vivante. Unique. C'est à peine s'il parvenait à distinguer les reliefs du cerisier au milieu du jardin. Il était tout au plus un halo marron et vert qui tremblait à coup flétrire sous les asseaux d'Eole et de sa compagne. 

  Si belle.

  Si parfaite.

  Telle qu'il l'avait toujours rêvé pour cet instant.

  Il aurait aimé être dehors alors et danser, ivre de joie, sous ces torrents glacés, sentir leur étreinte puissante sur sa peau, sentir le goût de cette victoire. Cette douceur légèrement salée, plus fine et plus délicate que le plus fin et le plus délicat des mets qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de goûter. Il en tremblait presque, alors que ses rêves l'entraînaient bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

  Oh oui, il aimait la pluie. 

  Et il aimait celle-ci plus que n'importe qu'elle autre, car elle lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait réussit bien au-delà de ses espérances.

  D'une main tremblante l'enfant caressa doucement la vitre qui se dressait devant lui et le coupait de ce bonheur qu'il brûlait d'atteindre. Il suivit délicatement, presque amoureusement, le tracée d'une goutte aux reflets bleus qui pleurait sur la surface transparente, son petit doigt calquant parfaitement sa ligne pure pour en dessiner une autre de son côté. 

  Il voulait boire cette eau de souffrance qu'il suivait sans pouvoir la toucher.

  Lentement, il s'approcha de la vitre et, posant ses mains sur la surface glacée, laissa son visage presque l'effleurer. Son souffle chaud vint glisser dessus, créant un léger halo de buée qui s'évapora, pour réapparaître presque aussitôt au rythme de sa respiration. Il ouvrit alors la bouche et le plus délicatement du monde, posa sa langue là où son doigt avait cessé de tracer sa propre ligne pour la remonter et goûter le dessin humide qu'il avait lui-même créé. 

  Il connaissait parfaitement la saveur qui coula sur sa langue et il la savoura comme jamais auparavant, persuader que la pluie ne pouvait pas avoir d'autre goût. Il lécha consciencieusement chaque parcelle de ce liquide odorant pour ne pas en perdre, ne serait-ce, qu'une infime partie et se régala de ce festin trop vite achevé.

  Une fois terminé, il s'écarta de la vitre et un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres car il savait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il avait raison.

  Il dut se faire souffrance pour ne pas courir vers la porte et l'ouvrir à la volée pour aller boire à la fontaine du ciel ce liquide que son âme lui réclamait avec ardeur. Il avait malheureusement encore des choses à faire, mais il ne désespérait pas de pouvoir bientôt se laisser aller à ce simple désir.

  Il soupira doucement en entendant un gémissement derrière lui, mais ne daigna pas regarder car il voulait profiter quelques instants encore du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

  Enfin, il finit par quitter sa place lorsqu'il entendit le carillon de la porte d'entrée retentir.

  Il était arrivé.

  Enfin.

  Il sauta gracieusement au sol, quittant presque à regret le promontoire sur lequel il s'était confortablement installé et quitta le salon, sans un regard pour ce qui l'entourait.

  Il attrapa un gilet qu'il enfila sur sa chemise et entra dans le hall pour ouvrir la porte sur le visiteur qui attendait patiemment sous le porche. Il avait refermé son parapluie sur lequel il s'appuyait à présent comme sur une canne, dévoilant son visage et sa tête ornée de cheveux gris.

  L'enfant n'eut pas besoins de se forcer à sourire.

  Oui, il était enfin arrivé.

  Il attendait ce moment avec impatience. Et depuis si longtemps. Son rêve allait enfin devenir réalité. Tout était parfait.

  _ Jei, sourit le visiteur. Bonjour.

  _ Bonjour mon Père, répondit l'enfant en s'écartant légèrement. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer.

  Le vieil homme hocha la tête et pénétra dans le hall alors que Jei refermait la porte, n'omettant pas d'en actionner le verrou.

  L'ecclésiastique se tourna vers lui et l'enfant saisit le manteau et le parapluie qu'il lui tendait pour les ranger consciencieusement.

  Voilà bien quelque chose qu'il détestait. Il fallait toujours que tout soit parfaitement à sa place. Pas un pli de travers, pas une porcelaine légèrement décalée, pas un vêtement ou un jouet n'avait le droit de traîner. Son père ne supportait pas le désordre et l'enfant était incapable de se rappeler le nombre de fois où il l'avait frappé pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'omis de ranger un crayon. Il fallait toujours que tout soit parfait. Lui-même devait être le meilleur dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait sous peine de se voir sévèrement puni.

_  « Dieu est parfait et nous nous devons de respecter cette perfection. »_ Voilà ce qu'il disait.

  Il retint à grand mal une grimace à ses souvenirs. S'il n'avait jamais souffert physiquement, il n'en avait pas moins développé une haine quasi inhumaine pour cet être qui se disait être son père. Quant à sa mère, il n'éprouvait que mépris pour cette femme, trop faible pour jamais protester.

  Il se força à oublier pour ne penser qu'à son projet et sourit au prêtre.

  _ Il y a bien longtemps que nous ne t'avons pas vu à l'église mon garçon, dit ce dernier. Un mois presque. Tes parents m'ont dit que tu as été malade. J'espère que tu vas mieux.

  _ Beaucoup mieux mon père, merci, répondit Jei en dissimulant tant bien que mal l'ironie de sa voix. 

  En fait de maladie, c'est son père qui l'avait battu trop sévèrement, au point qu'il lui avait cassé plusieurs côtes et laisser des contusions au visage. Il était donc rester à la maison pour se remettre, mais surtout pour ne pas que l'on puisse voir ce qu'il lui avait infligé. Il ne se souvenait même plus quelle raison il l'avait frappé. Une broutille probablement. Comme toujours. Il avait _déplu à Dieu. Encore._

  Mais il n'avait pas mentit au prêtre, maintenant il allait mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Il avait enfin trouvé sa voie. Ce chemin qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Il avait enfin compris, après ce mois d'enfermement, ce qu'il devait faire.

  Et il y était parvenu mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

  Mais, ce n'était pas terminé.

  Il avait enfin trouvé sa raison de vivre et ne comptait pas s'en détourner.

  Il regarda rapidement par la fenêtre la pluie qui tombait et son sourire se fit encore plus radieux.

  _ Si vous voulez bien me suivre mon Père, dit-il. Je vais vous conduire au salon où mes parents vous attendent.

  _ Après toi mon enfant.

  Jei sortit du hall et le mena le long du corridor froid jusqu'à la porte du fond. Plus il approchait et plus il sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Encore plus sûrement qu'une heure auparavant.

  Il s'arrêta devant les doubles battants, pris une profonde inspiration et s'écarta pour laisser passer le prêtre.

  Celui-ci le regarda curieusement et hésita une seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer dans le salon. Le cri d'horreur qui s'échappa alors de sa gorge, ressembla plus à un jappement qu'autre chose et Jei le suivit un grand sourire aux lèvres, mauvais et carnassier, refermant la porte derrière lui.

  Le Père se retourna, le visage déformer par l'effroi, une question muette dans le regard pour le jeune garçon qui se contenta de sourire.

  Semblant enfin comprendre, le prêtre recula, tentant en vain d'articuler des phrases qu'il ne pouvait prononcer, imaginer. Et il secoua la tête, comme pour échapper à un mauvais rêve. La pure réalité.

  Il posa soudain son pied sur une flaque carmine et dans sa précipitation, dérapa dessus pour tomber lourdement au sol. 

  Jei ne put s'empêcher de rire.

  Tout était vraiment parfait.

  Une lueur d'espoir passa un instant dans le regard du prêtre alors que l'enfant riait, jusqu'à ce que ce rire se fasse complètement dément, résonnant dans le salon, plus grinçant et plus démoniaque que tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre.

  Il comprit alors qu'il n'avait pas d'espoir et ne chercha même pas à s'échapper quand Jei se jeta sur lui, couteau à la main.

  L'enfant prit plaisir à enfoncer la lame dans le corps de l'ecclésiastique, alors que le vieil homme hurlait de douleur, prenant tout son temps pour le faire mourir de la pire des façons qu'il soit.

  Lentement, il lui ouvrit le ventre, maintenant avec ses pieds et main libres, le corps de l'homme au sol. Il dévoila ainsi ses entrailles chaudes et palpitantes dans lesquels il plongea la main pour les extirper du corps du prêtre désormais secoué de violents spasmes.

  Il savoura avec un plaisir mal contenu les hurlements qui s'échappèrent de la forme agonisante, comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec ses parents.

  Il avait égorgé rapidement sa mère, ne voulant pas torturer cette femme qui lui avait donné la vie, mais il n'en avait pas été de même avec son père. Il se souvenait encore avec délice du regard de l'homme lorsqu'il avait tenu dans sa main son cœur encore chaud et palpitant avant de l'écraser avec délice.

  Il s'assit sur le torse du prêtre qui avait cessé de hurler, mais qui tremblait encore, alors que la vie quittait ses grands yeux bleus remplis d'incompréhension. 

  Il observa d'un œil curieux et joyeux cette longue agonie, léchant distraitement ses doigts couverts de sang.

  Il avait toujours aimé son goût fort et cuivré.

  Un dernier râle s'échappa enfin du mourant et Jei sut que tout était fini.

  Un peu trop vite à son goût.

  Il aurait aimé prolonger beaucoup plus cette mort, mais il ne savait pas encore très bien s'y prendre.

  Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il avait toute la vie pour apprendre. 

  Tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'était le simple sentiment de joie qui l'envahissait. Le bonheur d'avoir enfin fait ce qu'il voulait. De L'avoir fait pleurer.

  Il se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la porte du fond, qu'il ouvrit pour sortir. Il fit rapidement quelques pas dans le jardin, laissant la pluie couler sur sa peau brûlante, lavant le sang qui lui maquillait les mains et le visage.

  Enfin.

  Enfin, il pouvait les goûter.

  Les savourer.

  Les larmes de Dieu.

**Fin**

Note : bon alors si vous avez pas comprit de quoi je parlais, c'est ma pitite vision de l'enfance de Farfarello

Je sais c'est nul, ma bon…


End file.
